703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Visayas
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Antarctica | nextseason = Survivor: Sumbawa }} is the eighteenth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! 39 Days, 18 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Schoolyard Pick': In the first episode, a school yard pick was the way the initial tribes would be decided. Gregory (the youngest of the season) was the captain of Leyte and Gaby (the oldest of the season) was the captain of Cebu. *'Redemption Island' - Just like in , in a drastic game-changing twist, when a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Redemption Island, where he/she will fend for himself during his/her entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel." The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. During "group duels," or duels that have more than two competitors, only one winner stays, sending all the other contestants home. At a certain point, the last person standing on Redemption Island will return to the main game and will continue his/her pursuit of the title of Sole Survivor. *'Hidden Immunity Idol' - The person who finishes first in each duel will also get to give a clue to the location of a Hidden Immunity Idol to any person from any tribe that they choose. If a castaway wins a game-returning duel, the castaway could also keep the clue for itself. Moderators Contestants } |rowspan="3" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |1st Eliminated Day 6 | 5 |- | |'DryIceBros' "Gregory" | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |2nd Eliminated Day 9 |8 |- | |'TheHickman' "Hickman" | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |3rd Eliminated Day 12 | 7 |- | |'TDF2132' "Adrian" | | |4th Voted Out Day 11 | | 6 |- | |'AlissaMarinxo' "Alissa" | | | | | | |- | |'amir6661' "Amir" | | | | | | |- | |'Ay.han21' "Ayhan" | | | | | | |- | |'bb1233' "Ben" | | | | | | |- | |'blurryfacex' "Mai" | | | | | | |- | |'Bunnylove14' "Liam" | | | | | | 1 |- | |'DuskofSkulls' "Dusk" | | | | | | |- | |'Geebster' "Gaby" | | | | | | |- | |'Ham King' "Luke" | | | | | | |- | |'Hieungo94' "Hieu" | | | | | | 2 |- | |'HighSpace' "Emile" | | | | | | 1 |- | |'Séamus Jimmy Quetzal' "Jimmy" | | | | | | 4 |- | |'Slaypapa' "Simon" | | | | | | |- | |'Timmmmm' "Tim" | | | | | | |} Episode Guide Voting History } |- | | align="left" |Gregory | - | | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Alex | | |colspan="20" |} Trivia Links Visayas Forums Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Survivor